


We Share the Sky and the Future

by anonymous_bob



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad attempt at humor, Character Development, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character - Freeform, Slow Burn, Underground, extremely subtle, gay but subtle, original and canon arcs, people die because its aot/snk, sass snark and sarcasm, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_bob/pseuds/anonymous_bob
Summary: Semi was an orphan in the Underground.December was an illegitimate son of a noblewoman.Semi is a Survey Corps member.And December is no more.





	1. Those Days, Long Gone

Underground

Wall Sina

839

 

“Stop now, you filthy thief!”  

 

A dark figure leapt down from the roof of a building, landing softly with a practiced roll before dashing away into the shadows. Furious shouts followed behind from a group of soldiers bearing the Military Police insignia, who cursed once they realized they had lost their target again in the crowded marketplace of the Underground.

 

Further down the street, a young boy stumbled into an alleyway, slumping down gingerly against the grimy wall. The previous grace that accompanied his movements vanished along with the rush of adrenaline.

 

He let out a sigh and pulled out the piece of bread he had been clutching.

 

“Can’t believe they made all that fuss over just some bread. And I was nice enough to grab the week old one too—damn Police always making my life tragic.”

 

Now of course, he was just being an asshole—that “piece of bread” was actually a huge loaf that could have fed the poor merchant he stole from (and his family) for another week or so. But as they say, anything goes in the Underground. The boy harbored no guilty feelings or sympathy, yet he could be considered as one of the Underground’s nicer criminals. How depressing was that?

 

Semi was 13 years old and one of the slickest thieves to inhabit the slums under the capital since the tender age of 7. He had discovered his greed for materialistic items the first time he successfully stole from someone, thus developing into a bit of an adrenaline junkie. Thievery soon became an unhealthy hobby and his favorite pastime (what a sad life).

 

Because he was also a bit of a cocky bastard, Semi soon started to carry out more elaborate schemes, catching the attention of the Military Police who patrolled the Underground routinely. He was now dangerously high on their shit list. The fact that he was able to invoke such intense feelings of stress and frustration onto the soldiers delighted the boy to no ends, and he continued to waste his days away running from them in a masochistic game of chase. In his defense, Semi did have the legit skills to back up his arrogance.

 

Said male now stood up from his crouched position and decided to head back to the marketplace to exchange the loaf of bread. He had been eating bread for the past week and was sick of it. Most citizens in the Underground would be thankful to have any food at all, but Semi was not most people—might as well spoil himself whenever he could.

 

The teen expertly weaved in between the crowd of merchants and customers, blending in seamlessly with his brown hair and dull clothes. He finally reached the stall selling fruits and offered the lady working there his loaf of bread in exchange for some apples. As he was reaching for the fruits, a bony hand curled around his bicep suddenly and yanked him back.

 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” sneered a lanky, pale faced boy in typical villain speech. A trio of older teenagers faced off against the younger boy. Two amateur thugs hung around on each side of the first teen like the loyal minions they were.

 

“It’s dangerous for a little boy as young as yourself to be wandering here alone, don’t you know that?”

 

Semi spared him an _are-you-stupid-the-market-is-fucking-crowded_ look. Fuck off, he was hungry and wanted his apples, dammit.

 

The leader obviously did not take this kindly and Semi internally cringed because he really needed to learn when to hold back—it was a character flaw.

 

“Don’t get smart with me here, you little shit,” he spat in a gesture that made him look like a legit thug. “I can beat you up right now and no one here would even care.”

 

“With what muscles, Pimple-face?” Semi responded maturely.

 

“Oi, you, shitty fuck!” Minion #1 snarled as he grabbed the collar of Semi’s shirt. Semi rolled his eyes and accidentally made eye contact with Pimple-face. Whoops, he looked pissed.

 

“Say,” Pimple-face hissed, eyes narrowing in an effort to be intimidating. He just looked extremely constipated. “Those boots of yours seem to be in pretty decent shape—but they would look better on my feet, don’t you think?”

 

Semi raised an eyebrow and put on his best resting bastard face. “I’d feel bad, especially if your feet smells as bad as your mouth. Your mouth stinks, by the way—how about you try to steal some toothpaste first before going after my boots?”

 

“You little fu—” Semi landed a right hook to Minion #2’s jaw like the complete badass he was, cutting off his words.

 

“My boots,” he said, smirking at the leader. “Would look best slammed into your stomach.”

 

Pimple-face’s eyes widened and he looked down to block the kick—Semi was secretly impressed at his reaction time—but he took advantage of the rookie mistake to land a left uppercut to his jaw. Poor weak thing fell down with a pathetic cry.

 

His right leg jabbed out and hit Minion #1’s knees while his left hand swiped out a knife and slashed the palm of Minion #2 who was trying to grab him. Semi made a dash for the fruit stall, swiping three apples and then hightailing it out of there before taking shelter in yet another shady alley as the shouts of the three boys faded out behind him.

 

“Ha,” Semi panted. “That’s what you get, you fools, picking on a guy who does 100 squats, 100 push-ups, and 100-sit ups. Every. Single. Day.” He stuffed two apples inside his coat and started eating the third one as he wandered out of the alley.

 

Of all his clothes, Semi was attached to his dull coat the most. It went to his knees and always billowed out behind him dramatically whenever he ran. His boots had been miraculously swiped from a soldier in the Military Police who had been sleeping on duty, and was one of the reasons why said organization was constantly out for his blood. He would tell them to let go of their ego but that would just be hypocritical.

 

As Semi casually strolled through the Underground, looking for a place to sleep (his last home had been raided, damn thugs didn’t know when to _stop_ ), hid senses tingled. Semi tensed up and stopped chewing, listening for a sound. There were none.

 

 _Hold up_ , his thoughts were screeching at him. Thing is, there _was_ supposed to be sound at this time of day—

 

“Shit,” Semi bit out and twisted around too late as a heavy man flung himself at him. He slammed harshly into the ground, half-eaten apple rolling to a stop on the floor.

 

Semi grunted as pain shot up his back and tried to shove off his attacker, only to miserably fail. While the teenage gang earlier had been made up of skinny, undernourished boys, this grown man probably weighed 10 million kilograms. Semi was only 13 and had not reached his growth spurt yet, dammit, this was so not fair. Puberty can go die in a hole.

 

“So, you are the bastard that dared touch my son earlier, huh?” the man accused. Semi grimaced at his life choices and continued his shameful, desperate wriggling.

 

“So, your son was too weak to handle his own problems and decided to sic you on me?” he retorted in a moment of stupidity. Yep, definitely not his brightest moment, kill him now.

 

Fat Thug above him snarled and easily pinned down his skinny wrists. “You don’t know who you’re dealing with, ya punk. My son informed me that he saw a pretty boy today. He said it was perfect for my job, and well, I must agree. You see, I—” He displayed a feral smile, full of yellow teeth. “—work for a couple guys who are very interested in new things.” Semi caught a whiff of his breath and his glare became colder. “What if I bring them a boy to play with for a change, hmm? What do you think?”

 

Semi _hated_ disgusting things.

 

“Get off me.”

 

“Aw, not so fast. One of the guys has been positively salivating for a boy with pretty eyes like yours. It’s disgusting—but it’s my job. _You_ are going to help me bring in the money. You ain't going anywhere.”

 

With a jerk, Semi head-butted him. Fat Thug shouted in pain and released his tight hold on his wrists. Semi used the momentum to knee him in the groin and took out the knife in his coat to slash it up the man’s face.

 

Fat Thug grunted and reached for his own knife.

 

Blood splattered across the concrete and Semi stood emotionless, knife plunged deep into his attacker’s chest. He twisted and pulled the weapon out, and a strangled cry left the thug as he fell forward into a slump into the ground.

 

Semi stepped away before the blood reached his boots and looked up abruptly as a group of soldiers from the Military Police leapt down from the surrounding buildings, their blades drawn out.

 

Aw, shit.

 

“Semi, 13. Wanted for multiple thefts,” a dark haired man read monotonously from a note in his hands. He turned to look at the boy in front of him. “And now, murder. Give it up, boy, you’re surrounded.”

 

Yeah, it wasn’t hard to realize that he was going to get skewered the moment he did anything funny.

 

“You will be thrown into a cell and then probably kept there for your whole pathetic life. Luckily, you won’t be executed because you’re still a minor. My sincerest congratulations.”  

 

Semi tensed, mind racing 10 million kilometers a second as he thought of ways to flee from the soldiers. Screw those blades, his reflexes were pretty damn honed and he refused to get one-upped by those assholes.

 

“Of course, there is another way. You can drag yourself out of this mess if and only if you agree to this:”

 

The soldier looked at Semi coldly.

 

“Consider yourself lucky we witnessed this here today,” he spat. “We’ll gracefully ignore all your past crimes if you agree to erase some other people down here for us. Just like you ended this man. That’s it. Simple isn’t it?” He looked over at the corpse distastefully. “But do try to be more subtle and clean next time.”

 

Semi met the gaze of Military Police member dispassionately. “Basically, you want me to do your dirty work.”

 

“Basically,” the male agreed. “So hurry up and answer me. You don’t really have a choice here.”

 

“I’ll take it,” Semi said, relaxed and crafty. “But I want a set of 3D maneuver gear.”

 

“What? No,” the soldier replied immediately, eyebrows furrowing.

 

Semi gave him a smooth glance of disdain. “Just one set of the gear,” the teen persisted. “And I’ll accept all your assassination requests. It’s not like someone in the Underground hasn’t already stolen your gear. I won't be suspicious.”

 

“Whatever.” The soldier was getting impatient and he beckoned one of the other members closer, gesturing for him to give up his equipment. Said member did so with great reluctance and a mean scowl. He retained the twin blades.

 

The leader turned back to Semi and sneered distastefully. “Your first target: Finny Alesman. He’s been transporting illegal substances. Go east, find him, and shut him down. You have the week.”

 

He stood up and turned around, preparing to leave. “It goes without saying that none of this conversation will be repeated.”

 

“Of course.”

 

"Good."

 

And in a moment, the area was empty again, save for Semi, a standard set of the 3D maneuver gear, and the cold corpse on the ground. An intentional murder.

 

Not like it was his first.

 

“Ah.” Semi stretched and repeated the name. Finny Alesman, and no other details. His employer was vague as fuck.

 

Not like he gonna mess it up.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. These Identities We Accept

Underground

Wall Sina

839

 

Semi had to be amazed at how corrupt the Military Police was. But again, anything goes in the Underground. He had been sticking to that philosophy ever since he became orphaned and had shamelessly survived to this day.

 

Semi struggled to get comfortable in his makeshift bed and wondered for the thousandth time what it would be like to live above with a real family. Was the sky currently occupied with the sun and its clouds or the moon and its stars?

 

Those dreams faded into the familiar sight of mold and dirt enveloped in dim lighting that was the ceiling of the Underground.

 

Semi couldn’t tell how many hours he slept. Was it three or was it seven?

 

He got up and began yet another day. The Underground never truly sleeps, anyway.

 

 

The gear was hard to figure out with its complicated straps and clips. Semi recalled images of the Military Police that had chased after him all his life and started to carefully put on each strap. He gazed at the grapples connected to the equipment and remembered a distant memory—a flash of black hair, a set of 3DMG, a trio shooting past him in the air. 

…

…

…

_THUD!_

 

“Fucking hell! Goddammit, that _hurt._ ”

 

Hah, who was he kidding. Semi swore creatively, rubbing his shoulder in pain. He was not a prodigy. After slamming into the wall for the third time in 5 minutes, he gave up using the gear for a while in favor of finishing his first assassination task before the deadline because _holy Sina’s saggy left tit, was that another bruise forming?!_

 

Semi was currently stalking one Finny Alesman through the marketplace on the eastern side of the Underground and into an isolated area with tall, abandoned buildings. A careful guy, that one. It had took him a while to snoop around for information.

 

 _Perfect_. _No witnesses, and I can just land a surprise attack and then run away. Easy._ He positioned himself behind a building ahead in Alesman’s path, took a deep breath, and got ready to strike as said target moved closer.

 

“Do you think I’m that stupid?” Semi froze.

 

“Do you think I’m so inadequate that I wouldn’t notice you following me?” Finny Alesman continued.

 

Ahahahaha...damn, busted.

 

Semi slid out casually from behind the building just as other thugs made their existences known. _Stupid move_. Some were positioned on roofs; others behind buildings, or in open windows. He had walked straight into the lion’s den alone and was surrounded on all fronts.

And wasn’t this a familiar situation? Semi’s lips twitched into a half smile as he straightened his back and adopted a cocky pose.

 

“Hah! You think a scrawny lad like you can just take on 10 thugs all by yourself? Don’t make me laugh,” Alesman scoffed, then seemed to change his mind. “Tell you what, I’ll give you a chance to leave now before you get hurt.”

 

“A bit stupid, don’t you think?” Semi answered, ignoring his offer. “To expose your numbers to your enemy like that.” The boy drew out two long knives from inside his coat. “Why don’t we,” he said, shifting into a fighting stance. A shit-eating grin stretched over his face.

 

“Get this show started?”

 

All at once, hell broke loose as the other gang members charged towards him from their respective positions.  

 

_But there was a reason why he had never been stolen from._

 

Semi twisted around and dodged Thug #1’s blow, smashing the hilt of his knife into his head.

 

_He could tell when people are trying to get too close on purpose, being a thief himself._

He raised his left arm up and Thug #2 who had been trying to grab it tripped forward. Semi slammed his foot down on the man's back and the force made his forehead smack the ground with a dull _thud._

 

_Running away from the armed Military Police had honed his reflexes over the years._

 

Semi ducked under Thug #3’s high kick and delivered a kick of his own into Thug #4’s stomach.

 

_He learned to keep control over the situation._

 

Semi waited for Thug #3 to reach closer before leaping out of the way, watching as he collided painfully with Thug #5 who had tried to jump him from above.

 

_He learned to think faster._

 

Thug #6 was charging at him with a knife. Semi spun around and tucked away his own knives before grabbing lanky Thug #7 and pushing him into the line of fire. Thug #7 fell down with a cry, the knife impaled in his stomach. Semi took advantage of Thug #6’s momentary distraction to land one directly on his face.

 

 _B_ _ut you know,_

 

Thug #8 was fast approaching. Semi wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and grinned.

 

_It’s not like he only won by resorting to cheap tricks._

 

Semi threw a punch but pulled his strength back at the last moment, leaving Thug #8 to catch a weak fist. He closed in his attacker quickly and bent down while twisting, disappearing from the line of vision for a moment and then jamming his elbow into the thug’s gut.

 

_This isn’t the first serious fight he had been in._

 

Semi felt a fist drive itself into his shoulder from behind and then suffered a violent kick to his knees. He fell to the floor and spun around, facing Thug #9. The teen tried to stand up but another kick that had been aimed for his head shattered his back instead, sending him sprawling back onto the ground. Semi looked up to the murderous expression of Thug #10.

 

_Ah, so maybe he had a bad habit of underestimating people. That still didn't mean his bark has no bite._

 

Semi waited for Thug #9 to charge at him and then leapt forward at the last second, flashing his knife in front of the thug’s throat. Caught off guard, the man jerked in another direction to avoid the weapon and lost his balance. Semi sped up the process by jumping onto his stomach and then slamming him onto the ground.

 

 _It really isn't a bluff. He_ is  _skilled._

 

Semi turned to face Thug #10, eyes gleaming and lips pulled into a daring grin.

 

 

He was...

 

Semi wiped the blood from a cut on his cheek and fixed his stance, pulling out his blades. Then he rushed towards his last obstacle.

 

_...extraordinary._

 

 

 

A few minutes later and all the thugs were unmoving on the ground. Semi let out a slow breath and stretched gingerly, checking for more cuts on his body as dark bruises started forming. He had gotten a little _too_ cocky there at the end.

 

No, like seriously. Semi admitted that he had been really careless and it was honestly embarrassing looking back. Other thugs had gotten up after the fight with Thug #10, and then started attacking behind his back (literally).

 

Man, people tend to get really aggressive after their pride gets wounded, huh? Semi made a mental note to not aggravate potentially dangerous people in the future.

 

He already knew he wasn’t going to follow his own advice barely a second later.

 

But now, all the thugs were knocked out and he had made sure to hit hard enough so that they wouldn't get up for at least another hour. Semi wiped blood that had dripped down his chin, wincing as he brushed his jaw. That had been courtesy of Thug #10, and he had quickly reciprocated with no small amount of saltiness. Seeing an identical bruise forming on the thug's face left Semi with an intense feeling of petty satisfaction.

 

His gaze currently traveled to Finny Alesman who was slumped against a wall. Semi frowned and approached him slowly, watching for any sudden movements. Crouching down to his level, the teen raised an eyebrow at the merchant’s blank gaze.

 

“Hey,” Semi said, his frown deepening when the bastard refused to make eye contact. “Why didn’t you run away? Plenty of time to, earlier.”

 

Alesman didn’t answer. Semi took note of his trembling frame and wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of sweat. Dude was probably in shock. Whatever, that just made his job easier, yay.

 

Semi shrugged and pulled out his blade, pressing the sharp object to the man's thick neck. The action seemed enough to jerk him out of his unresponsive state and Alesman finally made eye contact.

 

He was looking at Semi in fear.

 

Semi flipped his blade so the sharp edge was digging into Alesman’s throat and pressed.

 

“Wait! Stop! Why are you doing this?”

 

“Finally found your voice?” Semi said sarcastically as he held the merchant's legs down.

 

“You don’t want to do this. You don’t want to become a murderer.” the man pleaded, hands coming up to grip the knife.

 

“Too bad, you don’t get to decide my life. And for the record, I am already a murderer.” Semi shifted, yanking his hand away. “Don’t misunderstand. I don’t have anything against you. I am simply ending your life to ensure the continued existence of mine.” His eyes darkened. “How selfish of me, right? But you’ll have to understand. After all, it was selfishness and greed that got you into this situation in the first place.”

 

“Who,” Alesman gasped out, desperately bidding for time. “Are you working for?”

 

Semi scowled at the reminder and abruptly drew blood with a quick slash. The terrified merchant in front of him whimpered as blood dripped from the shallow cut on his throat.

 

“You’re talking too much,” Semi stated. “But then, who am I to bully a man on his deathbed? I work for the MP.” Alesman’s eyes widened.

 

“That’s right,” Semi sneered. “The same Military Police who probably provided you those illegal substances, am I right?”

 

He didn’t give him the chance to reply and slit the merchant’s throat, satisfied with the minimal blood spray.

 

 

_"Your first target: Finny Alesman. He’s been transporting illegal substances. Go east, find him, and shut him down. You have the week.”_

 

 

Sighing, Semi stood up and looked at his victim’s face. The man’s eyes were still open in betrayal and disbelief. Lame.

 

“Yeah.” He took out a handkerchief and wiped his knife. “You probably got reckless enough for one of their higher-ups to notice, and so now you’re dead.” He caught sight of the ten thugs that were still on the ground. “And you didn’t even try to run away earlier. You are one dead fool.”

 

Semi turned to leave the area but paused, looking back.

 

_A man in a green cape sneered as he said, “But do try to be more subtle and clean next time.”_

 

That’s right. He could meet the same end as Alesman anytime.

 

Semi stepped closer to one of the men and bent down, holding the newly cleaned blade to his throat. He stared in a moment of hesitation, before making his choice.

 

 

The Military Police would arrive on the scene not thirty minutes later, to discover ten unconscious bodies and a corpse.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. But Life, It Moves on Anyway

Underground

Wall Sina 

839

 

A month and two assassinations later, the MP arrived at the front step of his humble abode, led by a new, scary looking blonde who seemed to be their leader.

“Is your name Semi?” the new guy asked.

Semi took note of the stiff soldiers behind him and casually leaned back against the doorframe, reassured as he felt the familiar press of his hidden knife against his side.

“Depends on who’s asking,” he answered easily, crossing his arms.

“Are you the one responsible for multiple thefts and murders?” the blonde clarified bluntly.

_Shit._

Semi subtly searched for quick escape routes. The only MP he allowed contact with would have never asked him that question--- _maybe because they were the ones blackmailing him in the first place, he wouldn’t know---_

“I’m the captain of the 4th squad of the Military Police. Is it true that my men instructed you to kill Finny Alesman for them a month ago?”

Semi maintained his unfazed demeanor. Their weapons were still all unsheathed, and there was a chance he could still maybe live to another day. But. He did know that their captain was _not_ supposed to know that particular piece of information.

“No. And I really don’t know anyone in your squad,”---he determinedly avoided eye contact with the black haired male who had told him to kill Alesman---“...sir.”

The blonde gave him a deadpan look (wow, such sass) and turned around to go down the steps. He stopped on the last one and sighed.

“By the way, your next target goes by the name ‘Haggie’ and is suspected for cannibalism. Her location changes inconsistently, but you have the rest of the month to take care of it.” Semi’s jaw went slack, and the only good thing about the situation was that the other soldiers who had been uncomfortably tense behind their captain looked just as surprised. Actually, that wasn’t even a good thing.

The captain gave Semi a final glance over his shoulder.

“But do try to be more subtle and clean next time. Other high ranking officers may not be as...lenient should they find out.” He clasped the shoulder of the black-haired man as he walked past and said man cringed. “And I do hope that your lying skills improve the next time we meet. All of you.”

His squad trailed awkwardly after him and Semi was left alone again on his doorstep. He turned around blankly.

 

Dammit, his bullshitting skills were _superb,_ thank you very much.

 

Semi continued to internally seethe. That was the second time someone had commented on his lack of “subtlety” and “cleanliness” and if there existed a harsher insult to someone who survived by stealing, Semi didn’t know it. This was a dark time in his life.

_And,_ they just conveniently ignored his badassery. Honestly, was it too hard to notice the fact that he, a young boy, took down ten thugs all by himself? _And quite skillfully, may he add._

Semi sighed and rested his throbbing head against the cool wood. So his next target was a cannibal, huh? There were all sorts of psychopaths in the Underground. He hadn’t realized that conditions had become so bad that people would resort to _cannibalism,_ of all things.

 

Semi’s gaze then turned dark and his mouth dipped into a conflicted frown.

 

And now he was just being a hypocrite.

  


Underground

Wall Sina

841

 

_2 years later_

 

A dark figure leapt from the roof of a building and maneuvered expertly through the buildings of the Underground, an apple in his coat as a fat merchant yelled angrily behind him. A group of soldiers from the Military Police gave chase, displeased scowls on their faces.

Just because the 4th squad had successfully blackmailed him doesn’t mean he had gotten out of hot water with the other squads when it was their turn to patrol the Underground. Yet, the MP had never succeeded in catching him despite their best efforts ever since The Incident™.

 

_I can take them on,_ Semi routinely thought. _I was caught off guard once, but I can take on these incompetent slackers anytime._

But he never backed out of the deal. In a way, the Military Police had ensured his safety in the Underground. With his new 3DMG skills and suspected association with the MP, regular thugs no longer bothered him. There was absolutely no reason for Semi to betray the MP and develop insomnia and anxiety as Public Enemy #1.

Besides, all those people he killed would’ve died sooner or later. He probably gave them a more merciful death compared to what those Military Police bastards would have done.

Semi knew he was selfish. But then again, most people in the Underground were.

He presently pushed his gear to get an extra boost and then stepped on the wires---abruptly losing his momentum---and smirked as the MPs shot right past him with surprise. With a flip, he continued his escape in the other direction, losing his pursuers behind the familiar layout of tall buildings and shadows.

 

And a week later, the captain of the 4th squad paid him a visit to assign yet another target to assassinate.

It increased his contempt for the Military Police each time. Just how incompetent and corrupt was the organization if even a high ranking official was fine with him going around doing their job?

They probably hoped that he would get killed during one of his missions---those spiteful, petty fools.

 

Barely two days later, he encountered the blonde captain again.

“My deadline is like, ten years away. Are you that excited to see me, Captain? I’m blushing,” Semi said sarcastically to the balding, middle-aged man.

“Now is not the time, you have to get out of here now,” said male replied distractedly, shoving a few pieces of paper into Semi’s hand. “These are passes for the 11th Stairway, Wall Sina, Wall Rose, and Wall Maria, and this is the map to your new home in Shiganshina. You can figure out which is which.”

“Woah, woah, woah. Slow down,” Semi said. “And tell me exactly what in the fifty shades of hell is going on.”

“The commander has been checking in on the MP's affairs Underground and is on to this whole...arrangement going on," the blonde explained expressionlessly. 

“Arrangement is one way to put it. But hold on,” Semi said. “Why are _you_ doing this?”

“You’ve never asked so many questions, why start now?” The captain said in frustration. He suddenly drew out his blades and pointed them at Semi’s throat. “Unless you’d rather me end you here right now instead of the commander.”

“Empty threat considering all the trouble you’ve gone through to get these legit looking ‘passes’,” Semi replied dismissively. He looked at the blonde suspiciously. “Unless they really aren't legit and you’re trying to make me walk into a trap. A very unnecessarily elaborate trap.”

“Exactly, your logic is flawed,” the captain said exasperatedly. “If I wanted to kill you, I could just do it right now.”

“Wrong, you know you can’t take me down by yourself because I am too skilled and you’re leading me into an ambush.” Semi glared at him stubbornly, though he was internally cringing at that sentence. “You’re being awfully shady.” Semi did not like being rushed.

The captain gritted his teeth. “If I wanted to ambush you,” he said slowly in an attempt at self-control. “I would have made sure that my plan was much, much more thought out.” He sighed.

 

“Fine. You want the truth? Truth is, I had a one-sided crush on you all this time and would rather be separated from you forever than see you die now at the commander’s hands. Do you still doubt your tragic admirer’s genuinity?”

 

“How dare you reveal to me your sense of humor now, you pedophile,” Semi responded seriously.

“You won’t pass security with that.” His supposed admirer stared pointedly at his 3DMG gear.

“Shut up, what’s the point of being a criminal if you don’t do criminal things?”

 

Semi glanced at the blonde one last time doubtfully, tightened his hold on the passes, and disappeared between the shadows of the Underground as the sounds of the Military Police grew closer.

 

The captain stared after his retreating figure for a while, before he too, slipped out of the light.

 

 

 

 

Semi decided that he hated the sun and had romanticized it too much.

 

The world above was absolutely blinding. He would say that he missed the dark, edgy, emo atmosphere of the Underground, but that was just being ungrateful.

 

He had always envisioned his first impression of the world above to be a little bit more poetic _.  _ Something along the lines of  _ The birds flew gracefully among the heavenly clouds as a gentle breeze caresses the autumn trees. From its eternal throne in the deep, azure sky, the warm sun shines its delicate rays benevolently unto the people below. _

It was surreal. It was warm; it was bright. He felt so liberated, yet so lost and completely out of place. Semi caught sight of the looming Wall Sina in the distance.

 

Right. He should get going. 

 

Suddenly feeling very self conscious about all the citizens walking past him in their nice, clean clothes, Semi kept to the shadows as he began heading towards the wall. While people Underground had envied him, here, the torn sleeves on his worn coat would make him stick out like a sore thumb. Stains now were much darker than they had appeared to be in the dim lighting of the Underground.

 

Something slammed into him from behind and Semi tipped forward in surprise. His reflexes saved him from falling ungracefully, and he barely stopped himself from grabbing a hidden knife. Semi swiftly turned around to glare at the person who had ran into him, only to see a short, bearded man.

He was a noble, Semi realized, glancing at the multiple rings and expensive fabric. The thief in him longed for just one of those shiny gems. He swallowed, forcing herself to resist, no matter how easy it would be to steal from a noble who never had to look out for thieves before in the wealthy district.

 

“Watch where you’re going, beggar,” said noble spat, looking at Semi distastefully.

Semi immediately adopted a cold glare, and the noble took a visible step back, suddenly a little more unsure of himself. He opened his mouth to retort _ ,  _ but froze, taking in the scene before him.

 

There were other nobles around, looking at him with a disapproving grimace. There were mothers pulling children to the inner side of the street.

 

_ That’s right, _ Semi realized. He was no longer in the Underground.

 

Here, things weren’t solved with violence. Though Semi was painfully aware of his hidden knife digging into his side.

 

Here, he was at the bottom of the societal food chain.

So Semi straightened up gracefully and dusted his clothes, sparing the noble a calm, charismatic smile. Voice smooth and apologetic, he said, “Sorry about that, sir. I’ll make sure to pay more attention next time.” He turned around, the smile fading, his eyes darkening, and continued on his path to the gate.

 

Here, no one knew of his skills with the 3DMG, or of his reputation as a suspected murderer. Here, no one looked at him with fear.

 

 

And perhaps that was for the best.

 

 

 

 


End file.
